


Sides as things I've heard at public school

by Dazonia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazonia/pseuds/Dazonia
Summary: I deal with this bull all the time





	1. Chapter one

Patton: *Eating grapes*

Remus: Eat the grapes

Remus: Suck the grapes

Remus: Fuck the grape

Deceit: Have you taken your pills today Remus?

~~~

Remus: *Smacks Deceits ass*

Remus: *Laughs*

Remus: Your gay

~~~

Logan: Patton sucks

Virgil: What? Why?

Logan: Whenever I see him my face is red and my heart speeds up

Virgil: It's called a crush

~~~

Virgil: So if I'm Veronica who's J.D?

Roman: They're all short as Fuck so I volunteer.

Deceit: You volunteered to have stage sex with Virgil.

Roman: Duh.

~~~

Roman: I love my brother, but every year for our birthday I wish to be an only child

Patton: Why?

Roman: He set my half of our room on fire

Remus: It was an accident

Roman: No it wasn't

Remus: I was six give me a break

~~~

Patton: I heard weird noise coming from my parents room.

Logan: It was nothing-

Remus: They were fucking

~~~

Virgil: Books are better then people so fuck y'all, I'm kidding your my only friends.

~~~

Logan: My dog is smarter than half of the school.

Patton: Didn't your dog eat Deceits twenty dollar bill?

Logan: She's helping to destroy the economy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two bitches

Logan: We need Patton over here, but you can have Remus

Virgil:No one wants Remus

~~~

Remus: I will jump out this window if I get a chance

~~~

Virgil: *sitting quietly against the wall*

Deceit: *stumbles over Virgils foot*

Deceit: you almost killed me Virgil

Deceit: Remus come over here I almost died

~~~

Roman: I'm glad Remus isn't here

Remus: *walks into the room*

Roman: Hey how are you bro?

~~~

Logan: Why do I need to communicate with you people?

~~~

Patton: I don't get it.

Patton: If I hug the floor why doesn't it hug back

~~~

Virgil: Look drugs!

Virgil:*throws smartys around*

~~~


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More quotes more pain

Deceit: *stole Virgils book*

Virgil: Thats racist

~~~

Roman: Hi V's!

Virgil:Huh never heard that one before

Roman: It's a nickname

Virgil: cool

Virgil: *thinking* bitch I hate that bitch

~~~

Patton: What's your name?

Virgil: Bad bitch

Patton:can you spell that?

~~~

Remus: haha your gay

Deceit: no you

Logan: my goldfish is smarter than you two.

Remus and Deceit: Broooooooooo

~~~

Roman: I *snap* am *snap* the *snap* queen

Remus: flithy peasant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it through this


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus died

Patton: Why is air clear

Deceit: why won't you shut up

~

Logan: truth or dare

Virgil: dare

Logan: Tell Roman you like him

Virgil: No

Logan: Get a ice cream

Virgil: I'm lactose intolerant

Logan: Dip your hotdog in your applesauce

Virgil: ew no *does it anyway*

~

Virgil: jail for a year isn't too bad but I rather die

~

Patton: Im your parent now, I love you my children

~

Roman: I'm sad so I'm going to listen to show tunes and cry

~

Logan: you will never graduate this school

Remus: I'll because a stripper

~

Deceit: if you say anything else kinky I will hit you this game board

Remus: Okay but it's your fault if I moan

~

Roman: I smell the drama and sexual tension

~

Patton: I really like Logan, but doesn't want to date until next year

Roman: I've read enough fanfiction to know you'll be fucking soon

~

Roman: I have six crush and the two at this table are at the bottom of the list

~


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added the others~

Remy: Babe you got the weed?

Emile: I'm not giving you paper again

~

Virgil: I'm not a emo!

Roman: And I'm not in drama club

~

Spider: *on a window*

Patton: *screams*

~

Deceit: can I borrow a pencil

Logan: sure

Deceit: you're never getting this back

~

Remus: My goal is to make at least seven more kinky jokes today

Deceit: you already did that during D&D

~

Teacher: Who did it

Everyone: *looks at Remus*

Remus: *looks at Roman*


	6. Chapter I'm tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god is not dead. I AM YOUR NEW GOD.

Remy: During gym I saw Virgil and Roman hugging and holding hands, then Roman started hugging Virgil again and Virg said "That's gay"

~

Roman: hold the shit I heard drama

~

Virgil: I AM YOUR NEW GOD

~

Emile: Therapy is important 

Logan: Give me books and coffee, then I'm fine

~

Patton: Can I take too much air?

~

Remus: Omg their total fucking!

~

Deceit: I can lie very well. But now think, am I lying about lying very well?


	7. Chapter 773 202 luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good living to y'all

Remy: Who needs sleep when you got nothing to lose.

~

Remus: *trying to get high on dish soap

Virgil: Stop snorting it

~

Logan: You give me headache

Virgil: which one of us?

Logan: All of you.

~

Remus: If you do it your gay

Remus: Just kidding

~

Patton:I love you children, your mine now.

~

Deceit: I want to go home

Emile: Me too

Virgil: I want to go out the window

Deceit: That one is open over there

~

Deceit: *doing a tic toc during class*

~

Roman: You go dad!

Roman: ah sorry I-

Patton: No I like it

Patton: "Dad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I love seeing comments so don't hesitate to say something random!


	8. Friends and I playing d&d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D&D edition: feat my friends and I

Deceit: I would punish you but...

Remus: *moan*

~

Virgil:*laying on the floor* I like the floor its cold

Roman: My dog kept peeing on the floor

Virgil: *laughs and slowly gets up*

~

Virgil: Let's buy the bar for ten gold

Remus: We're going to make it a strip club

~

Logan: I'm surrounded by crazy people

Remy: We're your friends

Logan: True

~

Patton: Can I adopt this child

~

Logan: We make 50,000 a day with all the customers, so we can buy good weapons and a battleship

~

Emile: *screeching and crying*

~

Deceit: How about, we don't pay the strippers and they keep all of the tips

~

Virgil: Because we're poor right bow, we are the strippers

Everyone: *nods in agreement*

~

Roman: Try to seduce the earl

Virgil: say "let's discuss business somewhere private"

Patton: Um hello

~

Virgil: I am Virgil of um.... Arandale

~

Deceit: You are aware this love potion only increases attraction right?

Virgil: It's not for me, but okay

~

Patton:*thinking of how to slip love potion to logan (the earl)*

Patton: Um can I make you a special drink I've made

Logan: Oh so your the one who just bought the tavern

Patton: yes

Emile(dungeon master): The potion works

~

Emile: You've hooked up with three of the royal people here

Remus: Cool

Remy: At the same time

Remus: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	9. Chapter Kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, check out my Tumblr, Purple1Sunset

Remus: Are you suicidal?

Virgil: Are you an idiot?

~

Emile: I like cartoons and books

Deceit: Loser

~

Remy: COFFEE!?!? WHO SAID COFFEE

~

Logan: Should I choose math or meth

Logan: *hits head on textbook*

~

Patton: Virgil is my new best friend

Roman: Is that true

Virgil: I just want to go home

~

Remus: *makes water bottle cap explode*


	10. screeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill me

Logan: I know you're gay, but I don't want to fail science.

~

Teacher! Logan: Walk like a human being!

~ 

Board says "The dog pulls the highlighter from your hand."

Remus: That's gay

~

Virgil: For Halloween we need to go to that really Christian house so they can see my costume.

Deceit: Aren't you a pride flag?

Virgil: Yep.

~

Logan buys a yellow orange during lunch.

Patton puts it on top of Logan's water bottle.

Patton: This is my adopted son, Lemon.

Logan: But it's an orange.

Patton: I know.

Logan takes orange and peels it.

Patton: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Patton:My son!

Patton take part of the orange a puts it in Logan's water bottle.

Patton:*quietly* my son.

~

Remy: I don't understand tea

Emile: No

~

Remus: Hey Roman.

Roman: What?

Remus: *High pitch screech*


	11. My group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this is from a group chat

Virgil: I'm not apathetic

Deceit: Same

Deceit" Is this because we are gay?

Virgil: Fuck off

~

Virgil: Not even my aunts and uncles even wished me a happy birthday, except for 1.

Remus: Oof

Remus: Sorry bout that my dude

~

Roman: Currently eating a shit ton of pudding

~

Remy: I spend over 6 hours reading fanfiction, and doodling, and I look at my phone. Over 60 messages.

Remy: Why.

~

Patton: I just created a coffee pudding fondue pot that I am sticking gingerbread in.

Emile: Cool

Emile: I'm going to play Sims 4 and cry now

Patton: Kk

~

Patton: Butter taste bad

Remus: How dare you

Remus: Butter is the food of the gods

Logan: Patton why are you eating ingredients

Virgil: Cause cookes

Logan: But he is eating the ingredients, not the resulting cookies

Virgil: They will become the result of cookies in his stomach

Patton: I was helping my mom make my brother's birthday cake

~

Remus: Deceit is currently yelling at the Sims version of the Kardashian's that he made on my computer

Remus: I'm reading kinky fanfiction

~

Roman: I just swallowed coke wrong and it hurt so bad

~

Roman: My brother keeps calling me the f word

~

Remus: I'm gonna go eat a spoon

Deceit: K, have fun

~

Virgil: Help

Patton: Why

Virgil: Help

Virgil: Socialization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ate a lot of cake ingredients yesterday


	12. What the fuck is wrong with these people.

Virgil: So I came in with ten minutes left in the period, but I didn't want to go to math so I hid in the bathroom.

~

Remus: *teacher gives him a microphone*

Remus : HEY Y'ALL

Remus: *Starts to screech rap*

~

Roman: *came in late* Are we done yet?

Teacher! Emile: Yes, because Deceit is the only one in the class (,gestures to class full of kids), presentations are obviously over!

~

Remus: *accidently hits Deceit's butt*

Remus and Deceit: OHHHHHHHHH

~

Virgil: Can I die today? No because God hates me.

Roman: Wow that's depressing.

Virgil: Always have been thanks for noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two are from my karate class


	13. Bleep

Virgil: Can we fix the head to match the sleeves?

~

Patton: Why did you arrest Santa Claus?

~

Teacher! Emile: What are you reading?

Virgil: *shows cover of the book The Shining*

Teacher! Emile: Wow! Isn't it scary?

Virgil: *shrugs*

~

Remus: How could I suck my own dick? 

Deceit: *tired*

Deceit: Remove some of your ribs.

~

Remy: I sleep for half an hour last night I'm so happy!

Patton: How are you alive?

Remy: Pills and caffeine.

~

Virgil: Should I go up and sing?

Roman: *Raises Virgils hand*

~


	14. I'm writing this at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blep

Roman: Help! I was attacked by mustard.

~

Remus: *screaming*

Teacher! Logan: How much candy did you eat.

Remus: We don't talk about that

Remus: *more screeching*

~

Virgil: Oh my god is Roman ignoring me?

Patton: He's probably not ignoring you.


	15. Chapter no

Roman: Shut up Heather!

Deceit: Fuck off Heather!

~

Remus: Listen up gaybors.

~

Virgil: Can someone throw me out the window?

Patton: That is the third time you have mentioned that window, should I be worried.?

~

Logan: I just want a nice book is that too much?!?!

~

Roman: Hug?

Virgil: what are you doing?

Roman: *hugs Virgil*

Virgil: scrrrreeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEECH


	16. I AM THE GAY AGENDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derp pred

Remy: I'm too gay and tired for you

~

Virgil:I apologize for my anxiety controlling my life

~

Roman: what time is it?

Time is 2:00 A.M.

Roman: Time to write!

~

Patton: I am a good children!

~

Logan: The year was 1969

Virgil stifled laugh

Deceit: Don't say that!

Patton: He's just saying a year?

~

Emile: Do you need therapy?

Virgil: *Screeching*

~

Remus: If I set the room on fire can we go home?

Deceit: Less complicated to burn the entire school.

~

Roman: I rEaD mY bIbLe AnD sTaRt PrAyInG wItH dElIgHt!

Patton: Why would you right that!!

~

Roman: Spend these thirty hours getting PRAYEEEEEEE!!

Virgil: I'M GOING TO CHURCH I'M A DEAD GUY WALKING


	17. Two chapters one day?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is another group chat one.

Deceit: Fuck you Roman

Deceit: Whoops.... Wrong person. Or I should say people

~

Virgil: My mom is taking my phone away till Tuesday so..... I'm going to be a psycho by Wednesday

Virgil: Look out world Virgil is going insane

Remy: That sucks my dude

~

Roman: Oh shut up Heather!

Remus: Fuck off Heather

Patton: Live a long life Heather.

Deceit: Be very wealthy Heather

Logan: Thank you, Heather.

Deceit: Thank YOU, Heather.

Patton: I have 6 schrunchies

~

Remy: I'm drinking out of a plastic straw.

~

Patton: Wassup my dudes?

Logan: Taxes.

Deceit: My blood pressure

Virgil: The amount of days I have gone without drinking water

Patton: Dude....

Patton: Thats not healthy

Logan: You can only live three days without water!

Remy: Are you at least drinking coffee?

Roman: You need to hydrate before you diedrate

Patton: You to

Logan: Wow just wow.

~

Patton: I have three. Book!

Patton: Whoops..... Meant "Boom!"

~

Virgil: I made my one the one sim I was planning on being straight extremely gay


	18. I'm at it again

Remus: My nuts are so sore that they're like string cheese.

~

Virgil: gAy


	19. JukeNuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God has not yet blessed me with death.

Deceit: I have a problem.

Virgil: What.

Deceit: Remus keeps slapping my ass

Virgil: Don't you always do that?

Deceit: That's not the problem. He's not saying "No homo"

Virgil: *fake shock* Oh no

Deceit: Gay

~

Roman: When I panic I sing Show tunes.

~

Remus: Let's skin Logan!

Deceit: Yeah!

Logan: What the hell.

~

Roman: My funerals sunday bring roses.

~

Patton: You're either cool, or a hottie. There's no inbetween.

Virgil: Oop time to go then, something else I'm not part of.


	20. I'm dead on the outside

Virgil: Fuck finals

Deceit: Ha ha no.

~

Remus: I dare you to text Roman, "I know where you sleep at night."

Virgil: Ugh find.

Virgil does it.

Roman looks at them from his lunch table confused and kinda scared.

~

Remus: Virgil, tell Logan that Deceit is a pimp and Patton is his best client.

Virgil: What the fuck no.

~

Remy: Imagine fucking your therapist.

Emile: Why.

~

Roman: I don't like this sit. I could get murdered by anyone.

Virgil: Even me.

Roman: *Screeching*


	21. I have not updated since the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated

Teacher! Logan: Roman and Virgils relationship is fine!

Everyone else: OOOOOHHHHHH

~

Song from the great depression plays.

Remus: *Laughs*

~

Patton: I have a sweatshirt that says 'Chocolate' in cursive, at least I think I can't read cursive.

~

Roman: Why are you read To Kill a Mockingbird, we don't have to.

Logan: Because I was bored.

~

The lights go out.

Roman: *GASP* THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA.

~ 

Window clatters.

Deceit: God? Our lord and savour Jesus Christ?

~

Virgil: This fanfiction is so bad.

Virgil: Like so much plot.

~

Remy: I'm just a teenager with a coffee addiction!

~

Patton: I just wanna be with my dog at home.

~

Remus: Wanna help me skin Roman alive?

Deceit: Why not?


	22. Chats between my mom and I

Patton: Guess what flavor the pie is.

Logan: What pie?

Patton: What flavor is the pie?

Logan: Uh chocolate?

Patton: No its pie flavor

Logan: What pie!?!?!

~

Roman: Remus almost shot himself with a bow and arrow.

Deceit: That's nice.

~

Remus: Spongebob is messed up.

Virgil: I'm trying to eat here!


	23. Im alive biatches

Roman: WHERES THE PASSION?!? THE FLAIR?!?!!!I

Virgil: This is a school trial.

~

Deceit: I heard Remus, heard Patton called Remy a whore 

Roman: Patton?!

Deceit: Patton!

~

Roman: -cough-

Roman: I have coronavirus

~

Patton: I just love you all so much!

Logan: Ew

~

Logan: -Coloring for school-

Logan: WHY DOES THE PURPLE OCTOPUS HAVE A ORANGE TRUMPET?

+

Roman: Watch Black Friday.

Deceit: Okay

Roman: lIaR


	24. I'm using my friends now cuz school is dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Hope you're all staying safe!

Patton: I'm happy-sad.

Logan: What?

Roman: Why

Patton: I don't know

~

Patton: O

Virgil: N MY WAYWARD SON

~

Virgil: I found the supernatural reruns!

Logan: Lord help us

~

Virgil: I wanna go home

Roman: You are home.

Virgil: I hate this fucking house. And my parents more then usually.


	25. Lol I almost passed out this morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using my memory and zoom chats and my group chat

Deceit: Now is the only time you can wear a ski mask to the bank and say I want money

Virgil: My uncle did that, and now he got a free visit to jail for a year.

~

Remus: *pulls out trumpet*

Logan: Please don't

Roman: don't you dare

Remus: *Plays springtime waltz during zoom*I

~

Virgil: *Watching Netflix*

Virgil: hahahahAHAHAHAHA im tired

~

Patton: I'm going to bake away my sadness

~

Virgil: SUPERNATURAL

Roman: IK RIGHT


	26. Supernatural quotes now hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR SUPERNATURAL AND IT CONTAINS DECEITS NAME AND OTHER SPOILERS FOR SVS REDUX

Logan during his lowdown: Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?

~

Janus: I reckon you could finish me off without breaking a sweat. I am right?

Roman: I don't sweat under any circumstances.

~

Janus: Did I tell you how much I respect you?

Roman: What?

Janus: Don't get me wrong, I've never liked you, your sorta prissy.

~

Logan: I SO miss being an atheist

~

Remus: Were you ever nice?

Virgil: 1985. Worst year of my life.

~

Patton: What are you looking at? Still learning as much about the world as you can?

Logan: If nonsensical slogans attached to idiotic pictures of domestic animals counts as the world.

Patton: Excuse me?

Logan: Memes

~


	27. My hoes as TGWDLM

Fans talking about Virgil is SvS redux

Fan 1: Where the fuck is he?

Fan 2: I have no fucking clue.

~

Remus: Did you get it on video?

Roman: No.

Remus: You're so fucking useless Roman.

~

Roman, quietly: I'm on vocal rest.

Logan: What?

Roman, louder: I'm on- god damnit Logan, now I have to make a tea with honey oh my god.

~

Janus: If anyone has a problem with that they can talk to my fucking gun.

~

Logan: Who are you?

Patton, on the other side of the door: Logan open up!

Logan: Nice try, I'M Logan!

~

Roman: Sing the beginning of Moana!

Logan: What?

~

Virgil: I don't know some type of blue.... Shit?!?!?!

Logan: That's right Virgil, what the fuck is this shit?

~

Virgil: HELLO? GOD CAN I PLEASE JUST GET SOME COFFEE?

Roman, sing: Coffee time, I'm your coffee guy-

Virgil: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

~

Virgil: And you were right about Deb, she's a hardcore stoner.

Patton: I KNEW IT!

~

Patton: I'll... Kick your head!

Remus: My head? Not my ass?

Patton: Yeah!

~


	28. My thots as musicals out the context

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want to know the musical

Roman: Virgil, take the jump with me, come on Virgil  
It’s not high, it’s like thirty at most  
We’ll go stroke by stroke by stroke by stroke  
Virgil, come with me Virgil, just one time Virgil!

Virgil: Goodbye, Roman, Goodbye! Nice try but I think I'll stay on the ground! Take the dive, I hope you survive. Go on Mr Wonderful!

~

Patton: Always beware of autocorrect!

~

Janus: I’m Janus! I am a song of endless wonder, That no one will claim. But someday, oh my, someday! Someone will know my name!

~

Roman: No one thinks a pretty guy has feelings! No one gets, his insecurities! I am more than shoulder pads and make up! No one gets the me inside of me.

Roman: Jesus you're making me sound like air supply!

~

Remus: Its better than drugs Virgil.

Remus: IT'S FROM JAPAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!

~

Logan: I don't like guessing games. Or when I feel things, Before I know the feelings, How am I supposed to operate? If I'm just tossed around by fate? Like on an unexpected date?

~

Virgil: Carve a flat line, through your misery! And don't be fooled by, all the gray!

Janus and Remus back up singing: Don't be fooled! Don't ya be fooled! 

Virgil: It's a scary awesome stay!

~


	29. Things from my thots

Roman: Why haven't you updated that incorrect quotes book, we say a lot of interesting things!

Virgil: Bitch since when.

~

Remus: Bitch, fite me.

Logan: You wanna go?

Remus: No I'm sorry.

~

Virgil: Well, I should start walking home.

*Virgil starts to slide into the trash can from his seat at the bleachers*

Patton: Virgil! No!

~

Remy: I'm baking chocolate chip cookies.

Emile: But you hate chocolate chip cookies?

Remy: Yeah, but I'm bored.

~

Remus: I FOUND A ROCK

~

Remus: We burned down the tree house in our backyard.

Roman: REMUS SET A FIRE AND BURNED DOWN THE TREE HOUSE WOOOAAAH!

~

*Roman is belting notes from Broadway shows and fucks up one high note*

Roman: I'm a disappointment.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you wanna talk about this my Tumblr is angst1is1my1aesthetic
> 
> Also my mom just started me on vitamin gummies cause I've passed out in public twice.


	30. tHiNk AbOuT tHe ImPlIcAtIoNs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hoes as random quotev quizzes and test I find

Logan: Star Wars Life, Lady's Addition.

~

Janus: Choose a bath and body works candle and I'll give you your spirit animal.

~

Virgil: What is the title of the next book you'll write?

~

Patton: Bake a cake and I'll give you a hair style (for long hair)

~

Janus:'How much do you know about snakes? ,-,

~

Virgil: Which element are you most in sync with?

~

Remus: What Tank type are you?

~

Virgil: Do You Have Anxiety?

~

Remus: What kind of toilet are you?

~

Roman: Mythical Froyo

~

Patton: Choose some aesthetic-like things and I'll give you an ice cream flavor!

~

Remus: This might be the only thing that popped up

~

Virgil/Logan: What is your definition of Life?I

~

Roman/Patton: What mythical creature protects you( Loads of results Not kidding :D)


	31. Shit my uncle did when he was a kid

Roman: One time my brother was playing with matches and he accidentally set his mattress on fire, and the fire wouldn't go out, so he panicked and three it out the window, but our dad saw and just sprayed it with the hose.

~

Remus: It was Romans birthday, I got bored and died my hair a neon green, then I left.

~

Patton: I was on a bike with my bigger friend, and she sat on the handle bar while I peddled. We went down a hill and cause it was uneven, we flipped over and ended up breaking my knee.

~

Remus: When I was fourteen I stole my older brothers car and accidentally crashed it into the garage.

~

Janus: My "friend" got drunk and stabbed me. (in the area below the stomach to the right, and not too deep)

~

Remus: I "borrowed" my neighbors boat to take it on the lake, and I couldn't get it back to land, so I swam back and left the boat in the lake.

~

Roman: Me and my brother jumped off the roof a lot because we were bored. (A one story house at the time.)


	32. Shit from our group chats

Remus: Imagine being a jellyfish who taste like potato.

Virgil: One Bo Burnham connection to this

Remus: I bet you taste like potato

Janus: I bet you taste like potato

Remus: Nah, I taste like fLeShY fLeSh

Logan: "All of this a more in live only on the channel 5 news."

Virgil: "Next Lucifer with the weather." It's raining faces.

~

Logan: Well, I think you're coolio schoolio.

Virgil: Bro that's the problem.

Roman: STOP STEALING MY SAYINGS

Janus: Oof, too bad, Alexa play "Making Stuff Up Again."

Logan: Yeah, sayings are everyone's.

Patton: I claim yuppie guppie.

~

Roman: My brother is such a dick. I'm just sitting in my room singing with my piano and he stands there watching me, then walks out and starts calling me. And then he starts making fun of me after I was finished singing. Ugh.

Virgil: Brothers suck.

Roman: Ya

~

Janus: Seems like a crappy Wattpad story with the plot written by a horny 12 year old.

~

Virgil: Why is his name Harry Styles?

Logan: I-

Virgil: I swear to god, if you're making me read a One Directions FanFiction.

Virgil: Also the writing is bad. They talk like robots.

Virgil: Why is his name Harry Styles, like seriously.

Virgil: It's too crappy, I'm sorry. I gave up at chapter 17. It's really bad and no one has died.

~

Remus: Y'all, very important question, glock or bat

Remus: It's kinda a time sensitive question too

Logan: Glock

~


End file.
